


When The Force Met The Object - A story in pictures

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An irresistible force meets an immovable object. Which will give first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Force Met The Object - A story in pictures

**_In this corner - Napoleon "The Irresistible Force" Solo._ **  


**_And in this corner - Illya "The Immovable Object" Kuryakin._ **  


**_I will not be moved by you._ **  


**_You will. No one can resist me._ **  


**_I will stick to you like glue._ **  


**_I will be your shadow._ **  


**_I will wear you down until you give in._ **  


**_I will never give in._ **  


**_Stalemate!_ **  
  


**_Perhaps we could meet halfway?_ **  


**_Deal!_ **  
  



End file.
